The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Turf maintenance vehicles (i.e., grounds keeping vehicles) are used for grounds keeping purposes on golf courses, parks, and other locations. Ride-on mowers, for instance, typically include a power delivery system (e.g., an internal combustion engine, batteries, etc.), a ground traction system that receives power from the power delivery system, and a steering wheel assembly that allows the user to steer the mower. These mowers can move at fairly high speeds and have a high degree of maneuverability. Traveling at high speed and/or through tight turns, may require more skill to control the vehicle than when traveling at lower speed and/or in a straight line. On sloped or uneven terrain, even more skill may be required for optimal operation.